User blog:Ahomeschoolingroudon/Ahomeschoolingroudon's Season 3 Lookback
Yo..it’s, really been a long time since I’ve done one of these huh? Well, back in the day I was mostly stuck with the seasons that were meh but. That’s beside the point, this season. This season is where, I Got Gud let’s just say. Dark Pit: Do I never get a greeting around here anymore? Ah yes, joining us we’ll be having Kyoko’s Love Interest like always. Dark Pit: ..that wasn’t what I had in mind. Too bad. But, like before this is where I reflect on these fights. Give it some extra thought- Dark Pit: Talk about how I only had TWO cameos. ‘I’ deserve better than that Um, yeah. But this Season has introduced the likes of Eugene Sims, SHODAN, Goemon, Volcana, Rinku, Nobunagun and of course the perverted Ein. And we’ve had plenty of highlights including an off-season rematch of Hellboy VS Etrigan, but. We shall get to them.. ..right now. Lookback Scott Pilgrim VS Eugene Sims ]] Kicking off the list, we had the loser with the Power of Love against The Teen Angel. And with the fights here, this was one of the tougher battles to decide a victor on. I was rooting for Scotty all the way, but after going into more inspection. Eugene just had the advantage Dark Pit: ..looking at this guy, I don’t understand how he’s an angel. I can see why, but while this is one of my more unpopular fights and some of the music being a bit unfitting. I think it did a good enough job to kickstart the season Dark Pit: If only I managed to cameo about the whole ‘angel’ thing. Give it a piece of my mind. ---- Shovel Knight VS Terraria Guy ]] Next up on the list, was the Shovel Wielding Knight against the Warrior of Terraria. Dark Pit: ... What? Dark Pit: This Terraria Guy..I just don’t like him.. ‘Kay then. Anywho, this was quite the fight to write. Especially because of the variety shown in their arsenal, seriously. Terraria Guy has so many weapons it’s not even funny, I didn’t even list like, half of them. But, I was still rooting for TG. And I’m glad that my preferred character won Dark Pit: *Grumbling* Ahem, all I know is that I’m very glad I didn’t wait until the 1.3 Update for Terraria Guy. If I did, TG would stomp Shovel Knight brutally. Dark Pit: Shame. ..what do you even have against TG anyway? Dark Pit: ...nothiing... ---- Spike VS Billy Hatcher ]] Well..this is another one I’m not particularly proud of. In fact I probably shouldn’t have done it at all but, what can you do. Spike VS Billy, these two can. Barely fight on their own, but. Dark Pit: But Spike stomped Billy badly in every sense of the word, there. ..yeah. Topped off with some, pretty bad analysis’ and a bad fight compared to the other fights of the season. This is the worst of the season I’ll say. That’s, really all I have to say. ---- Jill Valentine VS Sonya Blade ]] Thankfully I bounced right back with this one tho, Jill VS Sonya. Dark Pit: Be proud you didn’t do this earlier. Yeah, I was planning on doing this way back in Season 1. But I think I did this a million times better than I would’ve done there, and. As you can see this was my first journey into Cinematic Fights. Needless to say I really enjoyed them, and kept using it since then. Dark Pit: So, I hear that Jill’s one of your waifus huh? Yeah. As such I was rooting for her, but sadly Sonya won in a close shave. Sonya’s still a good character, but Jill’s just my preferred character IMO. But I do take some of the blame for giving Sonya some non-canon feats >.< ---- SHODAN VS GLaDOS ]] Hoo boy, this was one of the toughest fights to write so far. Mainly because, really it wasn’t a fight at all. Dark Pit: ..SHODAN, you can’t have my soul. Get the hell out. Yeah, needless to say SHODAN is rather disturbing. But that wasn’t what gave her the win. Dark Pit: How the hell does a AI have a gender? It’s a female AI, duh. Besides that SHODAN’s shield combined with her intelligence is what gave her the win. And of course using Aperture Science against GLaDOS Dark Pit: Because using a potato as a weapon ‘totally’ helps. Well, it did. A lot. But, yeah. There wasn’t anything too special about this one, but it was decent I suppose. ---- Ein VS Stocking ]] StockEin. StockEin. StockE- Dark Pit: Wait. Stocking is weak to bondage, is..is this real!? St-oh. Yeah, it is. Lost focus on the topic, anyway. Ein VS Stocking was another fight that, while wasn’t particularly special. Was still decent, and it introduced the wiki to Ein and all of his perverted nature. Dark Pit: *Cough* Chatzy. Yeah, but sadly in this fight Ein’s perverted nature couldn’t last for long. Even though I was rooting for him, Stocking had him outclassed. Dark Pit: And then Ein combined perverted nature with bondage. Good luck figuring that one out. Wait y-oh. Well, that’d be..one way to end off a fight..heheh. ---- Nobunagun VS BRS ]] When you think about the fact that you did this to a innocent high-school girl, you start to feel really terrible about yourself. Dark Pit: Just get it over with, no need to be unbearably emotional. Fine, fine. Nobunagun VS BRS, Nobu didn’t really have much of a chance to be completely honest. Dark Pit: No shit sherlock. Yeah, IBRS was just overkill. As Nobu’s only weapon turned completely useless, and she just didn’t have any other options. RIP in Pieces ---- Danny Phantom VS Kim Possible ]] Now for the first fight in one of my seasons where I collabed with another user, Danny Phantom VS Kim Possible. Which btw I highly recommend checking out his work, you can see one of his DBs here . Dark Pit: This was just another uphill battle, for Kim Possible. Hands down Well, actually Kim could’ve pulled out a win if she could finish of Danny Fenton before he transformed. But, Fenton just had enough to fend her off so he could transform. Dark Pit: And then Kim would be screwed yeah? Hate to admit it but, yeah sadly. While Kim is certainly skilled for a peak human character, she just didn’t have what it took. But she does have the better theme song IMO, and collabing with Bon was swell. ---- Rinku VS Goemon ]] ... Dark Pit: You, look like you- GOEMOOOOOO- Dark Pit: Ugh..Rinku VS Goemon, Rinku won because he’s superior I guess. *Deep breath in* okay..I’m good..I’m good. But, sadly Rinku won. I was pretty aware of this ever since I kept digging deeper into YYH. Dark Pit: I still don’t understand the Yo-Yos. They’re weaponized yo-yos. But, they’re still Yo-Yos. Use a bow or something Spiked Yo-Yo. Nuff said.. ..now if only Goemon will win against somebody else out there. ---- Captain Planet VS Amaterasu ]] Now, back to less depressing manners. OPatsu’s here, and I’ll just say that holy shit you shouldn’t undermine Ammy. Dark Pit: Because she spun a galaxy apparently, however that works. I can’t math but, you could potentially pull it off if you’re OP or something like that IDK. Dark Pit: But, yeah. Captain Planet just didn’t have what it took to take out the galaxy-spinning wolf..okay saying that sounds ridiculous. Oh, and speaking of this battle. I bet you appreciated the Darkyok- Dark Pit: Should’ve seen that coming.. Yes, now go and da- Dark Pit: No. ---- Hitmonchan VS Balrog ]] Dark Pit: *Ahem* Hitmonchan VS Balrog Oh. Right. Well this was my first dive into the realm of Boxing Matches, and while it wasn’t anything spectacular. It was still a good enough fight, certainly better than Spike VS Hatcher *Cough* Dark Pit: So, Balrog has to get his ass kicked by Little Mac again? More or less, all I know is I’m glad this ended up replacing Sweet Tooth VS Adam MacIntyre. Because, really Adam is just all around featless. Dark Pit: And nobody needs to see Adam in his disturbing state. But, yeah. Hitmonchan VS Balrog would be a pretty good fight..and then it was followed up by.. ---- Axe Cop VS Segata Sanshiro ]] What is without a doubt my best fight personally. Axey VS Segata, so glad I didn’t replace this with Axey VS Pre-Crisis Superman. Dark Pit: ..you know. What the hell even happened to me? I think Axey just warped you out of the analysis’ so he could get in. Or something like that. Dark Pit: Rrgh..the cameos of Season 3 weren’t the greatest I’ll say. The first one was glorious, deal with it. But, it’s really gonna be tough to surpass this for my fights in Season 4. I can give it my best shot for sure, but I can’t be certain. Dark Pit: So, I hear that this fight was a- It was, plain and simple. Quite a few of my Season 3 fights have been stomps, but this one really takes the cake. But, hey. It’s just motivation to make a fight as good as possible. Dark Pit: *Yawn* yeah whatever. Now for my final word of advice, god help a majority of people who face Axe Cop. ---- Terminator VS Nemesis ]] Now for the two Filler Fights. Starting with Terminator VS Nemesis, this one was another one that was. Decent I guess, the main problem was trying to make it work with Nemesis. As he doesn’t have much variety  Dark Pit: So. Nemesis won again, meanwhile I’m only used once. Mmyes. Meanwhile I contribute to the Terminator losing streak, which is growing more apparent. He most likely won’t be back from Loser Tier if he ends up in it. Dark Pit: ...that...ugh... Heh. All I know is I’m glad Warp made that page, because it was a good fight to make. Even if it was a Filler Fight, and even if my preferred character, Terminator lost. ---- Volcana VS Azula ]] Now for Filler Fight #2. Volcana VS Azula, which. Was probably the fight that was the most annoying to write, yes. More than SHODAN VS GLaDOS. This is mainly due to the fact that these two can’t really do much Dark Pit: And there wasn’t any cameos of me Oh just deal with it D-Pitty, you wouldn’t want me to send Morrigan in now would we? Heh, now while Volcana is a pretty decent fighter, and I was rooting for her all the way. Sadly she just didn’t have what it takes..that's all I really have to say about this fight. Not much to talk about ---- Hulk VS Solomon Grundy ]] Now for the Season Finale, Hulk VS Grundy. Which, while I wasn’t expecting to such. I managed to surpass Darkseid VS Thanos, which I always thought would be my best Season Finale for quite sometime Dark Pit: Poor Gr- Actually, this fight was closer than most would say. As when you truly analyze him, at his best Grundy’s like Planet Level aprox. Dark Pit: ..huh. Yeah, but the problem was is that he just wasn’t intelligent enough. And Hulk outclassing him in speed. But, back to topic. Really this fight was a lot closer than credited for. But they still got the general result right. And really, Grundy just tends to be in the dust when it comes to fights that he appears in from what I can tell. And this was no exception, but it just disappoints me as I was rooting for Grundy. May surprise you, but I was. But ah well, he still did good. And I also like Hulk too Dark Pit: ..o-kay. So. That’s it? That’s it. With one brute battle to end it off, cheers to Season 4: Polls What was the best fight of Season 4? Superpowered Loser VS Superpowered Loser - Scott Pilgrim vs Eugene Sims Retro Tribute - Shovel Knight vs Terraria Guy Child Abuse - Spike vs Billy Hatcher Police Girl Duel - Jill Valentine vs Sonya Blade When SkyNet And Insanity Fuse - SHODAN vs GLaDOS Shipped Sooner or Later - Ein vs Stocking These Two > BFG 9000 - Nobunagun vs BRS Even Teenagers Kick Some Serious Ass - Danny Phantom vs Kim Possible Yo-Yos Are Weapons Too! - Rinku vs Goemon And The Power Is Ours - Captain Planet vs Amaterasu Eat Your Heart Out Muhammad Ali - Hitmonchan vs Balrog Nerf Faster Than Greninja - Axe Cop vs Segata Sanshiro They'll Always Be Back - Terminator vs Nemesis Animated Pyrokinetic Villains Battle - Volcana vs Azula Riot Rage In A Nutshell - Hulk vs Solomon Grundy Personal Pick: Axe Cop vs Segata Sanshiro Favorite Victor? Eugene Sims Terraria Guy Spike (Ape Escape) Sonya Blade SHODAN Stocking Anarchy Black★Rock Shooter Danny Phantom Rinku Amaterasu Hitmonchan Axe Cop Nemesis Azula Hulk Personal Pick: Sonya Blade Favorite Loser? Scott Pilgrim Shovel Knight Billy Hatcher Jill Valentine GLaDOS Ein Nobunagun Kim Possible Goemon Captain Planet Balrog Segata Sanshiro Terminator Volcana Solomon Grundy Personal Pick: Goemon Favorite/Most Gruesome Death? Scott Pilgrim (Ripped apart by demons) Shovel Knight (Head bursted by the Snowman Cannon) Billy Hatcher (Disintegrated) Jill Valentine (Top-Half Bursted Open) GLaDOS (Incinerated in a Emergency Incinerator) Ein (Cut up into 100s of pieces) Nobunagun (Head ripped off of her neck) Kim Possible (Explodes by Super Ghost Ray) Goemon (Thrown downwards to his death) Captain Planet (Affected by an attack that caused the Galaxy to spin/Decapitated) Balrog (Top-Half pulverized by Close Combat) Segata Sanshiro (Overwhelmed by zombies/Head chopped off/Exploding into the Big Bang) Terminator (Self-combusted by his own fuel cells)  Volcana (Electrocuted) Solomon Grundy (Smashed into a comet/Head and limbs ripped off/Torn to shreds/Caught in said comet exploding) Personal Pick: Solomon Grundy Which Season 4 battle are you most hyped for? Ctrl+C - Amazo vs Metal Sonic I Have A Worse Backstory Than You - Guts vs Woodpecker (Ganta Igarashi) As If Weeds Weren't Bad Enough - Poison Ivy vs Kurama the Yoko Raised By Powerful AF Demons - Raven vs Inuyasha Bitches Love Cannons - Seras Victoria vs Lady God VS God Character Against OC Edition - Palutena vs Eden Brainwashing's A Bitch - The Winter Soldier vs The Masked Man Secret Agents Without Cardboard Boxes - James Bond vs Frank Martin Bringers Of War - Guilmon vs War PMMMless Magical Girls - Sailor Moon vs Reimu Hakurei Hinduism Clash - Arceus vs Chakravartin Planets Make Perfect Corn Flakes - Pyron vs Unicron Bitch I Eat People! - Alucard vs Blade Kneel Before Me - Griffith vs Gilgamesh RIP in Pizza Galaxy - Madoka Kaname vs Lightning Farron Personal Pick: Raven vs Inuyasha Category:Blog posts